


Who Stole Away The Moon

by Drel_Murn



Series: Tatooine Poetry [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prophets, Slaves, Tatooine, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drel_Murn/pseuds/Drel_Murn
Summary: Oh Maru water-giver,You steal away the moonFrom Depur who asked for allHe'll learn his lesson soon.
Series: Tatooine Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481033
Kudos: 6





	Who Stole Away The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trickster Steals the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659119) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



One day Ekkreth was walking  
They found a crowd with fear  
Grandmother’s shape did they take  
To ask what scared them here

“Depur took the moon down  
He stole it from the sky  
And now no more will rain come  
So scared we are we’ll die.”

So Maru said to Ekkreth  
And Ekkreth did go still  
For Ekkreth’s hiding spots too  
Need rain or they are nill.

So Ekkreth the old woman  
Called out for Depur’s word  
“Oh say how you have done this  
Which mighty one we’ve heard”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

“You have no need of the moon  
To give and bring you life  
And all that you could need now  
Is Depur in your life

“Oh come and look my slaves now,  
At how I caught the moon  
With this net of chains to hold  
I will have you all soon”

And Depur drove the crowd back  
So back they went to work  
Ekkreth changed their shape again  
To ask as Depur’s clerk.

“Oh Depur I have heard that  
The slaves say Ekkreth plans  
To steal the moon from you now  
How will you stay their hands”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Oh Depur did grow angry,  
He raged and stormed in wrath  
He turned to his clerk Ekkreth  
“I won’t allow that path.”

So Ekkreth asked Depur now,  
“What would you have me do?  
As I am yours to order  
Their plans will Ekkreth rue.“

"Go to my overseer  
You must protect my prize  
If the moon Ekkreth does steal  
You’ll never end your cries.”

So the guards Ekkreth did lead  
And when the night did come  
Despite the moonless dark sky  
The slaves did not act glum.

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

People were out and dancing  
They filled the air with song  
And Ekkreth went to Depur  
“Ekkreth has come along”

Depur stormed and asked the slaves  
“Why do you cry for joy?”  
And Maru lead the answer,  
“This water we enjoy.”

So Depur asked of Ekkreth  
“Of what do these slaves speak?”  
Ekkreth answered, “I know not,  
With moons gone light is weak.”

“Well go and find out you fool  
Take some moon if you must  
But only take a small piece  
They should have only dust.”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Ekkreth took one third moon light  
And left, water to find  
In every place where slaves lived  
They left water behind

Maru waited for Ekkreth  
Holding a blue earth jar  
In the jar the moon’s light went  
And it did Maru guard  
  
Moon to moon, body returned,  
But Depur’s moon stayed dim  
And Ekkreth said to Depur  
“Their jugs are filled to brims.”

So Depur punished Ekkreth  
And locked his slaves up tight  
But the slaves sang loud again  
In the dark second night.

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Chief Overseer Ekkreth  
Was sent to find the cause  
Ekkreth took one third moon light  
To enforce Depur’s laws.

In each place Ekkreth did go,  
They opened locks and chains  
They gave each person water  
Though they could not give rain.

Maru waited for Ekkreth  
With a large green earth jar  
In the jar the moon’s light went  
And these did Maru guard

Moon to moon, body returned,  
But Depur’s moon stayed dim  
And Ekkreth said to Depur  
“Their jugs are filled to brims.”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Said Overseer Ekkreth  
“Your slaves do fear you not,  
Their mother watching over,  
They believe Ekkreth’s plot.

“But you are the Great Depur,  
I’m sure if they could see  
You in all of your power  
Then fearful they will be.”

And so arrogant Depur  
Went out to see his crop  
Found Maru Water Giver,  
And there did Depur stop.

And Maru said to Depur,  
“Though you are great indeed,  
Ar-Amu will protect us  
In this, our time of need.”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Depur flew to rage again  
And though the sun was high  
Ordered all his slaves locked up  
To rest away from sky.

And Ekkreth said to Depur,  
“Now they will know to fear,  
So feast in celebration,  
No water will appear.”

In the third dark night again,  
Sung to the shadowed stars  
The slaves were out rejoicing  
As if they had no scars.

Ekkreth Chief Overseer,  
Was sent to stop the sound.  
They took one third moon light  
To pass water around.

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

And what they left behind them,  
The thing was once a moon,  
Its corpse did sit in darkness,  
Just rough rock with holes hewn.

In each place Ekkreth did go,  
They opened locks and chains  
They gave each person water  
And told them of the rain.

Maru waited for Ekkreth  
With a large red earth jar  
In the jar the moon’s light went  
And these did Maru guard

Moon to moon, body returned,  
But Depur’s moon stayed dark  
And Ekkreth said to Depur  
“They’ve water for an arc.”

Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

Depur found the moon so limp,  
He saw that it was dark,  
And Ekkreth laughed, “I tricked you!”  
And turned into a lark.

But the night still held no moon,  
So Ekkreth snuck back in,  
Once more were all chains broken,  
Maru lifted her chin.

Oh Ar-Amu, our mother,  
Please hear us as we cry,  
Without the moon we are lost  
Without water we’ll die.

She took the jars she guarded  
And skywards opened each  
And from each one light lifted  
Beyond a Depur’s reach.  
  
Oh Maru water-giver,  
You steal away the moon  
From Depur who asked for all  
He’ll learn his lesson soon.

The smallest is Echuni  
Blue, secret, and swift  
Tenarakin is midling,  
Green, causing plants to lift.

Amakuuna is greatest  
Our promise in the sky,  
Red on Bentu Depuraak,  
Depur’s time will pass bye.

And so my many listeners  
Once Depur stole the moon,  
And Ekkreth stole it back thrice,  
It, into three was hewn.

And so my clever child,  
This is not for your strife,  
I will tell you this story,  
And it will save your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fialleril’s Tatooine Slave Culture once again, this time by [Maru](https://fialleril.tumblr.com/tagged/maru).
> 
> The story I present here was based entirely off of fialleril's [Trickster Steals the Moon ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659119).
> 
> Maru was, to quote fialleril, "often called “The Water-Giver,” and her story is central to the holy week of Marokeppu (lit, “the water-giving”).".
> 
> Also, the melody sounds familiar, but I don’t know if it’s an actual melody, so let me know if youve heard it before.
> 
> The work can also be found, along with a sung version [here](https://drelmurn.tumblr.com/post/645051991205249024/who-stole-away-the-moon-one-day-ekkreth-was).


End file.
